tokeshi_no_punkfandomcom-20200213-history
WCWF Flash Flood (2/26/1997)
+ + F L A S H F L O O D + + Date: February 26, 1997 Notes/Words from the President: * Here are the proposed title matches for March Madness...... > WCWF World Title: Taz vs. Sgt. Andrew Scott > WCWF IC Title: Mr. Extreme vs. The Undertaker > WCWF Tag Titles: The Clique vs. The International Connection > WCWF Cruiserweight Match: Four Corners - Scott Pierce (*) vs. Chris Jericho vs. Rick Steamboat vs. "Pillman's man" (*) "Pillman will be allowed to pick a Cruiserweight to represent himself or he may wrestle." > WCWF Xtreme Dainja Match: The Crow vs. Inferno I will accept comments/match acceptance from these above individuals until Friday. Remember, this stuff isn't known ICly... don't flash about it. * The homepage has been updated as have a few of the rules. Please take the time to visit the homepage so you won't be left behind. FLASH FLOOD: + + The Super Sayiyans + + (The Super Sayiyans are in Gokou's home. They are gathered around a television screen. Master Yoshi walks in and inserts a tape into the VCR. It is a tape of The Clique vs The Hart-Breakers) Yoshi: I did not prepare Vegeta properly. I'm not going to make the same mistake again. Watch carefully. (Yoshi hits the pause button. The screen shows Nash and Hall double teaming Shawn Michaels) Now, if you guys are ever in this situation, what do you do? Gokou: Double Clothesline. Yoshi: Close Gohan: Double flying clothesline. Yoshi: Yes. And after that, I want you guys to charge up for the Super Kamail Mail Wave Gokou: Master. A Kamail Mail Wave will kill them. We can't do that. Yoshi: I know. Don't use full power. 10 percent should be enough, but make it look like 100 percent. Understand? Gohan: Yes Master. Now, if you'll notice here.... (Far off into the distance, Vegeta is in the rocky mountains. He is training at an inhuman rate.) Vegeta: Cavalone.... HAAAAAAAA!!! (He turns into a Super Sayiyan and takes a fit on a mountain. It soon becomes a hill.) + =+ Mr. Extreme + =+ Mr.Extreme: Once again, Mr. Extreme get's screwed by the system. We all know I coulda beat the hell outta the Warlord and the Giant if we fought normally. And even so, I was kicking the guts outta both of them, and all of a sudden, the match is over. That is garbage. I am your Television Champion. Extreme: But now on to the future, and the future is you Adam Christ. We've met before, and you probably still feel the pain I left you with last time. But we've got some unfinished buisness to take care of. And what a perfect way to do it. An Extreme Torture Match. ARE YOU SERIOUS?? I think you are a bit misled, oh religous one. I excel in matches were I don't have to give a FUCK about anything besides beating the crap outta my opponent. So Christ, you are gonna get the whipping of a lifetime, cause I will show no mercy upon your satanic soul. Finally, Warlord, I wanna crack at you one-on-one. Cause you KNOW you can't beat me in the ring on your own. That TV Title is coming around my waist, where it BELONGS. + + Abdullah the Butcher & M.R.T.A. + + and Abdullah are in a dark room somewhere in the huge Million $ Corporation building... lot of terrorism flags and arms are showned Polay: Well...Nash and Hall you two think your soooooooo fucking bad..well dopes we want you in the ring right now! You hear me putos! I dont care if the title is on the line..we want to cripple you like fucks you are mang.. Abimael: Madness!!!! Thats the fucking word..and thats when M.R.T.A. will get their dues...Harlem Heat the thing with you aint over amigos..Polay will break Booker Tee and then I will break you both..hahahaha Abdullah: Tommi Drimer..you wont get a rematch with me because I need real challenges...my goal is to become WCWF world champion and I wont waste my time with jobbers like you...you are a zero my hero..you are history......SGT.SCOTT!! VADER!!! You are AFRAID OF ME!!!!! YOU CHICKENS!! WARLORD!!!!!!! FUCK YOU!!!!!!!! Polay: Calm down big man..by the way just like the Giant said FUCK YOU WCWF! Abimael: Why did you say that? Polay: Well because I want to..FUCK YOU!!! Abimael: Actually its fun...FUCK YOU CARAJO!!! cuts + + "The Franchise" Shane Douglas + + SD: Matt Kamakazee, at the Free For All, you were the better man. Savor the moment, because it sure as shit won't happen again. I, however, have bigger fish to fry. SD: Johnny "The Beast" Butler. WCWF Legend. The one and only Hall of Famer. Let me tell you something. I have beaten legends before. Not only have I beaten them: I have crippled them. You will be no different, Butler. I chose the Chicago Street Fight because the Street Fight is the perfect way for me to come out of this shell that I have been in and truly be my extreme self. In a Street Fight, I don't have to worry about DQs, countouts, or anything else. In a Street Fight, I can put you through tables. In a Street Fight, I can hit you with canes. In a Street Fight, I can be the Franchise that everyone in this fed fears. Johnny Butler: You can be a legend, you can be whatever the hell you want. Come Friday Night Live, you will be a dead man. + =+ Freedom Cavalone + =+ FC: Vegeta. Welcome to the WCWF. I trust you enjoyed your first match. Let that be a lesson to all the people in the WCWF. Bigger is not necessarily better. I'm sure we'll cross paths down the road. FC: Now, I have a match on Friday Night that I and everyone else in the Pit has been waiting for for a LONG LONG time. You see, in Mexico City, a place that I have wrestled in many times, I have the pleasure of beating the shit out of Alex "The Assassin" Anderson. You say that nobody sees an Assassin until he hits you. Well, trust me, Anderson, you are going to see me as I give you the Phallacy. After that, you will see no more. You think that you were hurting before Winter Warz? Man, what you were feeling then is light compared to what I can and will do to you on February 28 in Mexico City. I challenged you to a Mexican Death Match for one reason, and one reason only. I WILL KILL YOU. There won't even be a need for the second match I have against you. Make no mistake about it, Alex, in Mexico City, you will be picked off. + + Destroyer + + is sitting in a chair. It is all dark around him except for the single light shining down on his head. Destroyer: Tuesday Night War, March 4, Undertaker it is your time to lose. Undertaker, come March 4 you will suffer yet another defeat. Undertaker, if you are not afraid of me you will put the title on the line. I seriously doubt you will for all the WCWF fears the destructor. Destroyer: Warlord I see that you have a mandatory title defence comming up at Friday Night Live, March 7. If you aren't affraid of losing to me just like your good buddy Taz did then put the belt up against me. If not then your time will come. Destroyer: And my last subject is that punk ass Inferno. You know, I have been hearing shit about Inferno saying that I get the first title shot after Mr. Perfect so then I look at the card reports and Jermey Enigk gets two matches with him in a row and I don't have a single one with him. Inferno seems to be dodging me. I say Inferno, you are scared of me. Inferno you will feel the mass destruction that I can bring two more times. One in the four on four and the other at my promised title shot. fades + =+ "The Virginia Wolf" Tim Harris + =+ during riding. He stops for the speech VW: WCWF... Why did you fix the last world title match? Colonel Savard is the true World Champ!!! Till now I've been busy beating the nWo. But now.. . I realized I need more! I want titles! The Dainja belt is the first one I'm looking for. From now on, I'll watch the belt with special care! And whoever is holding it, be careful! I want the belt! And you, nWo fuckers! Sergeant Scott is the next victim! You lost to Colonel Savard. You'll lose again! Be sure! fade + + Colonel Savard + + (Cut to a feild in the middle of the woods. Col. Savard is addressing 10-12 men and women all dressed in combat gear. Some are wearing hoods and ski-masks.) Col. Savard: Brothers and sisters, a great tragedy occurred the other night. Someone obviously has the referees on the NWO payroll. We must mobilize and destroy the Illuminati's New World Order. I have pointed out who is behind it all and still noone does anything. These men calling themselves the nWo are mere pawns in the game. The real perpetrators are hiding their identity much like some of you must hide yours. Rest assured, in due time you will be able to reveal your self as Ekalaka Militia members. But timing is of the essence. I didn't need that belt anyway. What we fight for is a higher cause. We MUST take the next step my brethren. I have formulated this plan and once it is completely worked out we will reveal our objectives to our brothers in the WCWF. And remember I have found the names and two more NWO members and I will reveal them to you and the rest of the WCWF shortly. + + The Blues Brothers + + The Blues Brothers are driving their old Oldsmobile in the street of New-York!!!! Elwood: Man, i think we are lost....... Jake: No way !!! The road to Mexico is in that direction !!!!!!! Elwood: Why don't you stop at the corner of this road, i will ask this lovely lady !!!!! Jake: O.k. ! Elwood: Sorry miss, but....... The Lady: What ????? are you looking for fun Gorgeous Hunk ????? Why don't you let me in you're car, i will make you the Happiest man on earth....if you know what i mean ????? By the way it's 100$ for 30 minutes !!! Is that allright ???? Elwood: 100$ for 30 minutes ????? Hey!! Here's a quarter it will only take 15 seconds for you to tell me the road to Mexico !!!! The Lady: WHAT !!! F$%?& YOU !!!!!! Jake: What did she say ???? Elwood: Man, we are really lost !!!! She didn't know either !!!!!! We are gonna be late for our match !!!!! Jake: Don't worry, brother, We Will Be There On Time !!!!!!! And we will beat those big men !!!! Ray Charles: That,s the way to talk, Jake, and i bet FORCE OF NATURE are praying, right now. They don't want you to make it, cause they know, they are gonna be PUNISH on Frrrrrrrriday night !!!!! You, FORCE OF NATURE, like every other ones before you, are going to SING THE BLUUUUUUUUUES, like it , or not !!!!! Jake: Turn on the radio, Elwood. Music: YOU AINT NOTHING BUT A HOUNDOG, CRYING ALL THE TIME !!!!!! Elwood: Hey, that fits FORCE OF NATURE, don't you think???? Everyone: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! Elwood: Now get back on the highway, will you !!!!! Jake: I can't, there is some black, big guys, holding on the rear bumper!!!!! Everyone: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! Elwood: LET'S GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE !!!!!!!!!!!!!! + + Thunderman + + Thunderman: Allright, Warzone3 was a taught night for me, even if our team won. It seem like i can't keep the momentum on my side. I have just got out of the party,Sunny was throwing for us, after our victory, but i didn't feel like having fun. I don't think i wasn't much a help for them.....anyway You know when i came in the fed, things were doing great...3-1.. that was a good start, and i probably taught, things would be easy...I WAS WRONG !!! Now it's time to put the numbers back in the victory column !!!!! And i feel sorry for you, mister the stuntman KAMIKAZEE !!!!!! You will be the first victim of the NEW AND IMPROVE THUNDERMAN !!!!!! You and you're big mouth, WILL GO DOWN !!!!!! And , oh!! by the way why don't you look on the monitor, MATT, and you will learn, what THUNDERMAN can to you Friday night......(The monitor shows a plane trying to make is way in a HUGE STORM.....suddenly a LIGHNING comes out of the sky and HITS the plane with KAMIKAZEE as the pilot. A BIG EXPLOSION.....AND THE PLANE IS COMPLETELY DESTRUCT !!!!!) Thunderman: You see, KAMIKAZEE, you can play the stuntman for has longas you want, but when THUNDERMAN hits you, ----------THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT--------------YOU'RE GOING DOWN !!!!! + + Vader + + Jason Aaron So I bet that everyone thinks that since Vader lost the nWo is beatable! Think again. Just because Vader lost doesn't mean the nWo is any weaker! It just shows that miracles do happen! Vader will not be kept down for long. Undertaker we agree to the rules. Just give us the rematch! Soon. Any match you want. Also I have 2 challenges, one is for Inferno! Our paths have never crossed in a singles match and I feel it is time for that to happen. So lets get it on, for the Dainja title. Also I challenge Taz! Vader has been looking forward to this match for a long time. My main man Dotson is right we are tired of seeing all these newbies in meaning less matches. Lets get the matches that everyone wants to see. We will take on anyone that gets in our way. Also I would like to give congrats to the best Tag-Team in the land the Clique for dominating once again like only they can. Also to Sgt Scott for showing the world that all Savard was is a jobber sent to do a man's job. The nWo has been in the back watching for a while but get ready for that to change. We are going to heat things up, and do things only WE can do. I'm out! + + Rocky Maivia + + (Camera opens on Rocky Maivia walking down a dirt street in Mexico City...) ROCKY: OK WCWF, you've had your fun...now it's Maivia-Time! I've sat back and watched my old manager Sunny make a fool out of you Darren Stai! It's time that you join me and become the true champion that you really are! Forget about Sunny, forget about the up-and-coming Glacier!! Do you think Glacier will carry you if he claims singles gold? No way chico! ROCKY: (turning to other angle) But, on Friday Night, I face the "Human suplex machine" Taz...I don't give a rat's ass about your "rebirth" from the New World Order, but you and your whole "team Taz" better have life insurance...as they say, "get a piece of the ROCK!" You're just a punk Taz! You call yourself "extreme"?? You can't handle extreme!!! You were a great amatuer wrestler, but now, you're just an old has-been with a decrepite old manager, Slick! Be ready Taz, be ready to get caught between a hard place, and Rocky Maivia! + + The MonSTARS + + familiar spinning star on the purple screen and the horrid surfer music tells us that... SPECIAL GUEST ANNOUNCER MR.EXTREME: This is a show for stupid ass-fucks who are simply amused by retarded comical characters and there jolly FUCKING adventures. If I had it my way, these two punks would be doing this show out of a FUCKING HOSPITAL. With FUCKING tubes coming outta that dumb one's ASS. Yeah, I'd teach him how to FUCKING talk. After I'd get through with him, he'd be talking outta his ass, and shitting outta his MOUTH. HA! And that Alien Buster, that mother FUCKER is a god damn psycho. Stupid paranoid FUCK. I should be hosting my own god damn show. Only mine would be FUCKING COOL as hell. Yeah...cool as hell. to the Alien Update studio. At his desk is Earth's Last Hope. His face is buried in his hands. Next to the desk on a chair sits GOJIRA!!!, shaking his head. EARTH'S LAST HOPE: I contact HR to get me a guest announcer, and THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS?!?!? There can be only one solution! jumps up on the desk and says: EARTH'S LAST HOPE: HR HAS BEEN TAKEN OVER BY THE ALIENS!!! I SHALL SMITE THEE, FELL CORPORATE HATE-MONGERS FROM BEYOND THE FAR REACHES OF ORION'S BELT! runs off camera, his ranting echoing throughout the studio, amidst crashing cameras, breaking glasses, womens' screams. GOJIRA!! watches the whole ruckus from his chair for a little while, then reaches over and grabs the mic. GOJIRA!!!: er, live from Studio 18, it's the show you the very finest in with insights into, aw shit..I WANT TO BE A PART OF IT, NEW YORK, NEW YORK!!! I WANT TO WAKE UP IN THE piece of shit thing! a rage, GOJIRA!! tears his translato-thingy off his suit, throws it on the floor, cursing in all matter of Japanese phrases that are better left untranslated, and jumps up and down on it, smashing the little thingy into oblivion. While this is happenning, Mr. Extreme sits down behind the desk and watches GOJIRA!! do his rant, then looks looks through ELH's notes, reaches under the desk and grabs a cheap K-Mart plastic ELH halloween mask, puts it on and proceeds to do ELH's show for him. SPECIAL GUEST ANNOUNCER MR. EXTREME: (fumbling through ELH's notes) Let's see here...MRTA...SUCKS....uh...HART BREAKERS..SUCK..TED DIBIASE...SUCKS...HARDCORE INVADERS...SUCK...ALIENS SUCK, BUT WE ALL KNOW THAT- ELH drops into view, shattering the desk, and scattering the notes everywhere. He stands up, dusts himself off, looks at Mr. Extreme wearing his mask. Double take. Triple take. He then shrugs, and continues his pursuit of the HR Aliens. SPECIAL GUEST ANNOUNCER MR. EXTREME: Screw this! I'm out here. Turn that damn camera off! gets up from his chair and starts walking toward the camera. SPECIAL GUEST ANNOUNCER MR. EXTREME: I said turn the fuckin' camera off! walks past the camera. Sound of someone being decked, and the camera falls over. Screen goes dead. + + Vegeta & The Super Sayiyans + + (Gokou, Gohan and Master Yoshi exit the house. They just finished watching a lot of footage of the Clique. Vegeta is rapidly approaching the house. He lands in front of Master Yoshi. He bows before Yoshi) Yoshi: Well well well. Vegeta. Cool off enough steam? Vegeta: Yes, Master. I'm sorr... (Master Yoshi raises his hands) Yoshi: No, I failed to train you properly. I'm sorry, my son (Vegeta bows in acceptance. Yoshi pulls out a long list of names) Yoshi: Gather in... Here is a complete list of every WCWF wrestler. Each of you pick five. (Vegeta, Gokou and Gohan each look on the list) Vegeta: I'll take Jeff Jarrett, Rocky Maivia, Jeremy Egnik, Shane Douglas and hmm... Chris Jericho (Gokou, Gohan and Master Yoshi all fall on their backs) Yoshi: You want to challenge the Lionheart? Vegeta: (shrugs) Sure, why not? Gokou: Fine. We'll take The Prodigy, The International Connection, The Hart Breakers, The British Bulldogs and Shake Rattle and Roll. (Master Yoshi shakes his head) Yoshi: (grins) You guys are nuts. (Vegeta, Gokou and Gohan all turn into Super Sayiyans and have a little play fight) + + The Crow + + The following announcement is paid for by the New World Order. to a dark room. There is a swinging light hanging from somwhere in the above ceiling. It swings back and forth.. shedding light on The Crow as it swings in his direction. Crow: So... after the smoke has cleared, some still speak of the battles before it... Mr. Harris, I can explain your victory easily... you disobeyed stipulations.. but I have no need to defeat you... I am not about "wins" and "losses." You see... there is someone else more important that I must tend my attention to... that man goes by the name of Inferno. a hand shoots out and stops the light from swinging. The Crow steps out in front of the camera. Crow: Inferno.. I remember when I first saw you... being trashed by Brian Pillman time and time again... you trusted me so... but another group gave me a better offer.... and I took it. It has gone great.. and will continue to go great. What the originally promised me.. it has finally come.... I hope you are prepared... because I am sure you have noticed.... light from the swinging light begins to dim until it is barely visible. Crow: You're flame is growing small.... The preceding announcement has been paid for by the New World Order. + =+ The Varsity Club + =+ Steve Williams: We are still waiting! Since none of you tag-teams can put together a complete sentence, so we will make it easier for you. We will put out an open contract for 5 matches. Also we will accept the challenge of the idoits the Blues Brothers. Johnny Ace: Also Elimnators we would like to see what you boys can do. We plan on facing everyone we can, we will not back down from anyone. Froffat and Furnas we are waiting for your answer. + + Force of Nature + + (Sunny and Dynamo spend time at the San Diego Zoo after their time at Warzone III...they walk towards camera past the bear pens...) SUNNY: Finally, Warzone is behind us and we can look foreward the the future, the future in Mexico City on Friday Night! DYNAMO: And we get to teach those Blues Brothers a lesson in class and style when we stylisitically beat the blues right out of em! SUNNY: Speaking of beating, where's Glacier? DYNAMO: He was right behind us...LOOK! (GLACIER sits in the polar bear's pen up on the cold rocks...the bears all sit below him quietly...) GLACIER: Blues Brothers! You two heathens have been on the run from the law for years, now I have been chosen to put you two...in the cooler!!! As you can see, I fear no man nor beast...and you brothers, you may wear black, but you will be black and blue all over after you feel Dynamo's Drop and The Cold Shoulder! The Force of Nature is brewing...beware...HE HAS SPOKEN!!!!!! (The bears all begin to howl and growl....)